


A quiet day

by CallMeQuill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQuill/pseuds/CallMeQuill
Summary: Its a quiet day.Was made by: Caleb Crow on szin’s YouTube video, “Burr and Ham chilling” (a speedpaint)





	A quiet day

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am NOT trying to steal this. I thought it was a really good story and i forgot to put credit where credit is due, aka, I forgot the video it came from and what the dudes name was. Thank you to Caleb Crow for making this short story, and thank you to Szin for making "Burr and Ham chilling" Speed paint.

"Well if it isn't Aaron Burr,sir." Hamilton mocked softly as the other man seated himself beside him. Red faced, under the glow of the candlelight, it was no secret that Alexander was in a good mood. "I'm pretty sure I told you to stop calling me that." "Oh whatever sir, its a blur." He continued with a eyebrow quirked. Chuckles bubbled up Aaron's throat from Alexander's clear disobedience, and he takes the chance to order a beer from the counter. "So, how's the wife?" He asked. The immigrant rested his head in his palm, the glow on his face doubling. "She's doing fine." He mused, tugging at a loose strand of hair infront of his eyes. "What 'bout you? Any luck with the girls?" "Ladies, Alexander." Theodosia instantly popped into his head. Gorgeous lips, beautiful eyes, heart of gold-- and he smiled. "No, no one yet." "Awww c'mon! We're not getting any younger!" Hamilton slaps the table and elbows Burr, electing another snicker. "Live for today! Plan for tomorrow! Y'know?" "Yeah, yeah. Patience, Alexander." Aaron chided. "Good things come to those who wait., "Oh, now your being ridiculous." Unsure of when exactly the beer cups slid infront of the duo, they both grasped the handle and took a unanimous sip of the cool, bitter drink, then dissolved into small talk and laughter that continued throughout the night until someone had to drag them away.  
: :  
Aaron Burr ordered another beer.  
He weaved his fingers together on the table, they couldn't stop shaking. "I-I'm so sorry.." He whispered to no one. A ghost of a dead man. The gun at his side felt all to heavy. His throat felt dry.  
Nobody in the bar dared to approach or interfear with the otherwise broken man.  
Nobody dared to approach the one who widowed a Schuyler, nor the one who had soaked his own hands in blood.

 

Nobody dared to approach a murderer.


End file.
